Born to die
by Mary-Paradise
Summary: El amor siempre motiva, siempre es anhelante... y aparece donde menos te lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, siempre quise hacer una historia asi :33**

**Me base en un sueño, en donde una fan de Twilight siempre quiso que Edward fuera real y se enamorara de ella. Nada es seguro aqui, y aunque creo que Edward y Bella son el uno para el otro, el mundo de Meyer me da la posibilidad de jugar con sus personajes. Espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Esta historia ya la tenia en mi Facebook, solo que le estoy haciendo algunos cambios.**

**Los personajes son de la fantastica Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos :))**

Capítulo 1: Cambio de vida

¿Nunca has sentido que tu vida es perfecta, pero nunca te das cuenta hasta que deja de existir? Nunca hay segundas oportunidades, nunca volverá a ser igual.

Tantas caras pasaron en el funeral, caras que se volvieron irreconocibles. Todos tratando de mostrar simpatía, otras lastima, pero al último ninguna era capaz de transmitirme consuelo. Es más, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar.

Mis padres eran las mejores personas del mundo. No eran ricos, pero tampoco pobres. Ellos siempre decían que sonriera, eran una luz en mi vida. Pero una vez discutieron, y se fueron en coche cuando estaba lloviendo. Una hora después, me llamaron para identificar los cadáveres.

No era mayor de edad, y no tenía familia sin contar a mis padres. No sabía que era lo que me esperaba, pero tampoco era consciente de ello.

Mi mejor amiga, Shamy, había viajado desde Argentina a California, solo para darme apoyo. La quería mucho, aunque no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Ella me dijo que iba a encargarse de todo, que no me preocupara. Después, me dejo en mi estupor. Incluso, se lo agradezco. No tenía el ánimo de hablar.

Después de un rato, ella se acercaba a mí con un hombre a su lado. Era rubio y tenía una mirada compasiva. Me levante, alisando mi vestido negro. El hombre más de cerca era demasiado guapo, que solo lo mire asombrada.

-Mary, cariño, él es Sr. Cullen. Quería hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo Shamy, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Asentí, volviendo a sentarme. El Sr. Cullen se sentó al lado mío, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Mary… sé que no me conoces, y es posible que nadie te haya dicho de mi existencia, pero debes saber que soy pariente de tu madre, por lo tanto, creo que tu custodia seria mía –en cuanto termino de hablar, yo no salía de mi asombro. Él y yo no teníamos nada en común, ni siquiera había visto unos ojos tan dorados.

-Es normal que estés confundida, y que estés asustada, pero no tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres. Mi familia está conformada por mi esposa Esme, mis hijos adoptivos Edward, Alice y Emmett y los sobrinos de Esme, Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Mi nuera es Bella y tengo una sobrina, llamada Renesmee. Como vez, mi familia es muy extensa – dijo lo último con una sonrisa. Él era una persona tan amable y se veía que amaba a su familia. Realmente no me veía encajando ahí.

Saco una tarjeta y me la entrego. En ella decía Dr. Carlisle Cullen, más un número de teléfono.

-Si quieres irte conmigo, con una llamada bastara- me dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó y deposito un beso en mi frente, que provoco que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. La elegancia con la que caminaba hizo preguntarme muchas cosas. Me abrace a mí misma con fuerza, tratando de volverme lo más pequeña posible.

* * *

Después del entierro de mis padres, fui capaz de decirle a Shamy lo que el Sr. Cullen había querido de mí. Era mi única familia y no podía alejarlo de mí. Solo tenía dos opciones: irme con él y su familia a Dios sabe dónde… o irme a un orfanato, hasta que fuera mayor de edad y la herencia de mis padres llegara a mis manos.

Shamy quiso acompañarme, aunque yo no se lo había pedido. Ella quería saber a dónde me iría, pero renunciaba a su vida en Argentina para hacerme compañía.

Le llame al Sr. Cullen quien él me dijo que tenía todo preparado para mi estancia. Íbamos a ir a Rochester, NY. Era un lugar con escaso sol y muchos días nublados. Genial. Iba a ser devorada por las sombras.

Fue muy duro decirle adiós a mi hogar y a mi vida, pero no quería conservar nada de ahí. Mis padres eran los que llenaban el lugar con su ternura y su forma de ver la vida. Lo único que si me lleve, fue una fotografía que nos tomaron a los tres hace dos meses. Yo salía con el cabello mojado, siendo besada en ambas mejillas por ellos. Era preciosa, pero era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que me torturaba.

Incluso mientras viajábamos en el avión, yo no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Me quedaba viendo a la ventana, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Shamy, que después de mucho insistir, me dejo tranquila. No era capaz de llorar, a pesar de que sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Solo quería llegar a una recamara y dormir.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, eran más o menos las cuatro de la mañana. El Dr. Cullen nos esperaba apoyado en un Mercedes negro. Nos ayudó con nuestro equipaje, sin siquiera inmutarse por el peso. No se veía cansado, a pesar de ver las tenues ojeras que se hallaban bajo sus ojos.

Carlisle –quien dijo que era mejor que lo llamáramos por su nombre de pila, ya que éramos familia- nos trató de hacer plática, aunque yo no hablaba mucho. Empezaba a verse más claro para cuando llegamos a Rochester. Condujo un poco más hasta que llego a una desviación en la carretera, donde parecía un laberinto de árboles y más árboles. Entonces, una casa del estilo de Jane Austen se presentaba hasta mis ojos. Era demasiado grande, pero a la vez tenía un estilo austero y elegante.

Mire a Carlisle con curiosidad. Esta familia, realmente tenía dinero.

Cuando se detuvo, se volteo para mirarnos, aunque más bien me miraba a mí. Su mirada paternal era tal, que hacía que retorciera mis manos con nerviosismo.

-No quiero que se sientan asustadas. Con el tiempo se sentirán como en casa- después se bajó del auto. El clima era demasiado cerrado para mi gusto, pero observaba todo con detenimiento.

Carlisle nos guio hasta el porche de la casa y subimos las escaleras. Un súbito pánico se me coló en la piel, pero trate de respirar tranquila.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, había por lo menos ocho personas esperando. Muy en el fondo, no quería este tipo de presentación, pero no dije nada. Carlisle se acercó a nosotras y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Familia, ellas son Mary y Shamy- dijo. Nos acercó hacia su familia y nos dijo quién era cada quien: Esme era la mujer con cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón –algo en su expresión hizo que tragara en seco-; Emmett era el fortachón y de sonrisa radiante; Rosalie era la rubia despampanante; Jasper era el rubio con sonrisa cortes –su presencia resulto ser tranquilizadora-; Alice era la pequeña con el pelo en puntas por todas partes; Bella era la castaña –aunque su sonrisa era amable, algo no me agrado mientras me miraba- y el ultimo era Edward, el hombre de cabello cobrizo.

Trate de sonreír cuando Edward me dedico una tenue sonrisa, pero no lo conseguí. Solo era demasiado. Todos ellos eran una familia, algo que yo había dejado de tener.

Carlisle al darse cuenta de mi turbación, dijo que basta de presentaciones, que teníamos mucho tiempo para conocernos. Me llevo arriba, donde está mi cuarto.

Era elegante, pero le faltaba algo de color e familiaridad. Con un beso en la frente, me dejo en mi cuarto, diciendo que el desayuno estaría en unas horas.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, me senté a orillas de la cama. Mire la ventana, mientras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Me puse boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, mientras las lágrimas fluían a gran velocidad.

Llore y llore, hasta que, con los ojos hinchados me sumí a un sueño profundo. Pero incluso en mi subconsciente, mi vida no era alentadora.

¿Qué iba a ser de mí?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad.

Cuando desperté, el día estaba nublado, pero estaba más claro. Me dolía la cabeza, pero sentía que al fin algunas cosas estaban claras. No del todo, pero lo suficiente para darle la cara a un nuevo día.

Me senté en la cama, y mire el espacio a mí alrededor. Mi recamara era amplia –más amplia que la que tenía en mi antiguo hogar-: tenía un librero que era mucho más grande y elegante que el que tenía, un pequeño sofá de cuero blanco con una pequeña mesa de noche. Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de mi cama.

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron tanto por el asombro, que pensé que por un momento me iba a ver como un pez. En el lado izquierdo del cuarto, estaba un armario completo de ropa, todavía con las etiquetas puestas. Y en el lado derecho, estaba mi propio baño: regadera, una bañera, un tocador y el W.C.; todo para mi propio uso personal

No sabía dónde me había metido, pero obviamente que mi otra familia tenía dinero. Más del que alguna vez hubiera podido soñar.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomar un baño y olvidarme de todo, pero quería saber dónde estaba Shamy, por el mismo modo en que quería como era mi nuevo hogar.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme en un largo pasillo, en donde había varias puertas, pero ninguna me atreví a abrir. Tal vez porque si alguno de ellos estaba dormido, lo que menos querían ahora era una entrometida interrumpiéndoles el sueño. O tal vez porque si una habitación estaba vacía, me sentiría incomoda porque lo más seguro es que me pondría a curiosear.

Como sea, ninguna opción era factible.

Baje por la escalera, esperando ver a alguien, pero no lo había. Era un silencio sobre acogedor.

Todo era tan moderno, elegante y soberbio. Nada comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Camine observando todo a mí alrededor. Por alguna razón, no había algo que le daba familiaridad: no había una foto o un objeto extraño que tal vez habían conseguido en un viaje. La cruz de madera era lo más desconcertante que había visto alguna vez, pero no me atreví a tocarla o a mirarla de cerca.

Había múltiples floreros y diferentes tipos de flores. Era hermoso, pero eso no quitaba lo vacío que daba el ambiente.

Era como si en vez de ser un lugar donde estaba tu familia y poder llamarlo hogar, era solo un punto de reunión.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esos pensamientos no me estaban llevando a ningún lado.

Seguí caminando hasta que me detuve enfrente a un hermoso piano encima de una tarima. Me entro un sentimiento de nostalgia. A mi madre siempre le había gustado la música de piano, y siempre me había animado a tocar, solo que yo nunca quise.

No me atreví a tocarlo, por miedo a que no tuviera control sobre mis sentimientos. Mi vida se estaba volviendo una novela rusa.

Me senté en el sofá, poniendo mis manos sobre mis ojos. Mi cabeza me dolía cada vez más, y empezaba a sentirme mareada. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba frente a mí.

-Hola –dijo. Alce la mirada, para encontrarme con un joven más o menos de mi edad, con un cabello rebelde y cobrizo. Hice memoria y pude acordarme de su nombre: Edward.

-Hola -¿así había sonado mi voz? Sonaba tan desprovista de emociones. Le dirigí una sonrisa, que no fue muy convincente.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien –me dijo, con el fin de hacer conversación conmigo. Yo suspire.

-Dormí bien, gracias – conteste. Mire mis manos, con el fin de escapar de su penetrante mirada. Pensé que él se iría, pero no lo hizo. Volví a mirarlo.

El me miraba pensativo, pero me volvió a sonreír… y tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto alguna vez.

-Creo que ya casi es mediodía ¿no tendrás hambre? – en cuanto lo menciono, mi estómago rugió en protesta. Él se rio y me extendió una mano.

-Ven, deja te enseño la cocina –dijo. Sin pensar tome su mano. El me ayudo a levantarme del sofá y me encamino hacia la cocina. Aunque su piel estaba fría como el hielo, nunca en mi vida algo había sido claro. Sentía como si de repente hubiera estado bajo el agua y hubiera salido a la superficie.

Me quede parada, observando como empezaba a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador. Se movió con una fluidez propia de un bailarín: todo estaba en sincronía.

Sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo en sí y recuperando el habla.

-Solo dime donde está todo, yo puedo encargarme –susurre. El me miro y alzo su ceja. Volví a quedarme muda, pero fruncí el ceño.

Había algo raro en él, pero no sabía que era. Se me escapaba.

-Oye, oye, no hay problema en que yo te atienda. Además, lo que tú necesitas es descansar. Ha sido un viaje largo- dijo, volviendo a sonreír. Me cruce de brazos.

-No soy tan débil y puedo realmente cuidar de mi misma – le dije. No soportaba la idea de que alguien cuidara de mí, no ahora.

Las únicas personas que debieron hacerlo, ya no estaban. Y era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Edward se volteo para verme de frente e inclino un poco su cabeza mirándome. Realmente me obligue a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que podría caer en la tentación de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Sé que eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma –dijo, como tratando de escoger con cuidado las palabras sin lastimarme-, solo déjame hacer esto por ti. Aparte no es gran cosa, solo pienso que no está de más que alguien haga algo por ti –concluyo. Deje mis brazos a mis costados y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo.

-Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé cómo adaptarme –admití. Por alguna razón, Edward era una persona en la que podrías confiar plenamente.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que todo mundo sea tu enemigo, Mary –era la primera vez que decía mi nombre y me dieron ganas de llorar. Asentí y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban en la tarima.

Nos quedamos en un silencio, demasiado incomodo por mi parte. Pero no era capaz de romperlo, ya que pensaba que después iba a llorar.

Después de un rato, el me extendió un plato con huevos, tocino y salchichas. El olor hizo que mi boca se hiciera agua.

-Gracias- dije con verdadero agradecimiento. Él se sentó frente a mí, mientras yo desayunaba, pero un pensamiento se me cruzo.

-¿Dónde está Shamy? –pregunte. El me miro sorprendido y después me volvió a sonreír.

-Esta con mi hermana Alice. Fueron a hacer unas compras hace como una hora. Como tú estabas dormida, no se atrevieron a despertarte –respondió. Asentí, volviendo a continuar con mi desayuno.

Cuando al fin termine, el retiro mi plato, para dejarlo en el fregadero. Respire hondo.

-No quería ser grosera hace rato –. Y de verdad no quería, pero todo estaba tan revuelto en mi cabeza que no era capaz de pensar en nada. Mi vida estaba siendo un caos.

Edward se acercó a mí, haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara. Era realmente apuesto, y sus ojos eran tan brillante y dorados que hacían estragos en mis pensamientos.

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quería ser insistente –me dijo, separándose un poco de mí. Me levante de la silla un poco nerviosa conmigo misma ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – le pregunte. El asintió.

-Tengo que desempacar… y mis maletas se quedaron aquí ¿me ayudarías a subirlas? –. Y sin decir más, el me ayudo con mis pocas pertenecías que había traído conmigo.

Cuando llegamos, empecé a sacar algunas cosas, mientras el me pasaba las cosas, hasta que me quede de piedra.

-¿Mary? –me pregunto, pero yo no le estaba poniendo atención. Sostenía entre mis manos aquella foto, donde mi vida era feliz sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Hey… Mary, tranquila, no pasa nada –me susurro, obligándome a sentarme. Él se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mis brazos para que pudiera calmarme, pero sin conseguirlo. Me obligo a mirarlo, pero mi visión se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Está bien… está bien…-susurro, cuando de repente, me solté a llorar. Solo llore, llena de impotencia, llena de ira, llena de una tristeza que no me daba tregua.

Cuando los sollozos se hicieron nulos, me di cuenta que mis brazos estaban enrollados alrededor de su cuello y el me mantenía abrazada hacia el sin moverse siquiera, como una estatua. Me separe lentamente de él, sin siquiera mirarlo. Me aleje de él y puse una mano sobre mis ojos.

-Quiero estar sola… por favor- suplique. "Por favor, déjame sola", repetí en mi cabeza, pero él no se fue y así nos quedamos, uno al lado del otro. No puedo decir por cuanto tiempo, pero el suficiente para que la congoja y la nostalgia desaparecieran.

Su mano aparto la mía de mis ojos, y no la soltó. Su gesto fue tan lindo y tan simple, que hicieron que sonriera al volver a mirarlo.

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a envolverme en una calidez, como si fuera cubierta por una manta de lana en un día lluvioso.

Y, por primera vez… me hizo sentir bien en donde me encontraba: su mano sosteniendo la mía, sus ojos fijos en los míos y una paz que rodeaba nuestro alrededor.

De pronto, el mundo se movió en una perfecta sincronía. Entre mi corazón, mi cabeza y mi alma.


End file.
